


Sinful Seduction

by thisisallajoke



Category: Christianity - Fandom, Satanism - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Supernatural, One-Shot, Short, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallajoke/pseuds/thisisallajoke
Summary: Pope Francis has an unexpected meeting in the Vatican.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started off making this as a joke, but now I'm sort of into it. Maybe there will be more. Who knows.

Oh how confused Francis was. Never in his life did he think he would be face to face with devil, let alone not with hatred. Pope Francis and Lucifer himself stood in the midst of the ornate walls of the Vatican and the oppressive presence of the Holy Spirit.

“So, Francis,” Satan echoed through the Vatican’s halls, “what are you going to do now?”

Frozen with something that wasn't fear, maybe awe, Francis’ words stopped in his throat. He wet his lips, Satan’s eyes darting to the spot.

“I don't know,” Francis replied after an eternity. “What can one do when confronted with the devil?” He questioned Lucifer but also himself.

Satan stepped closer, grasping one of the Pope’s hands in his. “Whatever you have always wanted to do, but were forbidden by your God,” Satan put simply, not a sign of contempt in his voice.

Francis contemplated this. He lowered his eyelids, internally debating what he would do. Before he had been shoved into this situation, his answer would be obvious: exorcise the Devil and banish him to hell. However, now that he was actually here, his faith wavered.

“Quickly. Think with your heart,” Satan spoke out into the silence. “Only you know the right decision.”

“I...I don't know.” Francis was unsure of everything he believed. His world was flipped upside down.

“Let me tell you something, then,” Satan said warmly. “You have the most beautiful soul I've ever seen. It is nowhere near pure like you people want, but it is mesmerizing. The different aspects of you intertwine to make a kaleidoscope of your humanity.”

Tears began to well in Francis’ eyes. Never in his life had he heard something so adoring and meaningful. “I think I'll go with you, if that's okay?”

“I never wanted anymore than that,” the Devil reassured.

Taking both of Francis’ hands in his and looking into his eyes, Satan saw and experienced the majesty of the Pope’s soul. He opened a door from his supernatural abilities. It was extravagant yet small, and it seemed to be alive with a personality of its own. Francis stepped into the door, the welcoming warmth of hell embracing him. He was soon followed by Satan.

“I want this to go somewhere,” Francis expressed.

“So do I,” Satan said contently. “We can make this work.”

Francis turned to look at Satan, embracing him in a hug. This was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
